


Desert Rose

by Nekromika



Series: ShinIchi Works [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Play, Don't Like Don't Read, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekromika/pseuds/Nekromika
Summary: A fanfic evolving around Shinjis preferences in bed...Involving ice cubes and other things...Dom!Ichigo, Sub!Shinji, More Warnings inside (or look at the tags)





	Desert Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains Dom Ichigo and Sub Shinji! Mature and explict content, don't like don't read  
> PS: I have no excuses ^^'

Ichigo and Shinji were currently locked into a heated kiss. It had been some time since they last had had the chance to simply be together like this. Being Captain and Lieutenant, they saw each other everyday but they had to stay professional during office hours. As they had worked overtime almost every night for the last two months both of them were more than a little on edge.

But finally, after two months of heated glances, brushing shoulders and hands that lingered a little too long, they had a whole night and day off. It had seemed like blessing to them both. Their third and fourth seats had seemed to notice their leaders steadily decreasing patience and had decided to take over for the next day, leaving the two lovers some time for themselves. As soon as Ichigo and Shinji had realized that they were free, they had shunpoed home. Stumbling into the hall after having kicked open the door and already pulling at each other’s clothes in search for skin to skin contact.

Shinji had Ichigo pressed against the door, Ichigos yukata already half open and barely hanging on his shoulders, Ichigos hands were working on the knot at Shinjis Yukata while Shinji sucked and bit along his neck and collarbone, eliciting small moans from Ichigo. Shinji pressed his growing hard on against Ichigos tight in search of some friction and relief, making Ichigo moan loudly and unashamedly at the feeling. Shinji kissed his way to Ichigos ear, licking at the shell and softly biting into the earlobe. “Bedroom.” He growled softly, taking Ichigos wrist in hand and dragging him along down the hall before all but flinging Ichigo onto the bed and crawling over him.

* * *

 

Naked, spend and sated they laid among the sheets. Sweat glistening on their skin, while they were trying to catch their breaths. Ichigo laid his head against Shinjis shoulder while Shinji threw a lazy arm over his waist and started drawing patterns into the skin of Ichigos lower back. Ichigo hummed softly at the feeling, smiling against Shinjis shoulder. Shinji couldn’t help the grin that stretched across his face at the thought of what they just did, and how much Ichigo seemed to enjoy it too. “Who knew that you are such a pervert, Ichigo.” He told him with a teasing grin. Ichigo didn’t even look up before quipping back. “You do.” He simply said, looking up with a grin of his own as Shinji started chuckling softly.

The following days had them in a better mood than ever. Having sated their lust for now. Still Shinji felt restless. He knew why. He loved being in a relationship with Ichigo. Ichigo was kind and loving, he was easily the best lover Shinji had had in his entire life. He loved Ichigo more than anything. But it was also the first time that he was the more dominant partner in a relationship. He enjoyed making Ichigo squirm and moan of course and they switched roles often enough. It wasn’t like Shinji never was bottom to Ichigo, they even had laid out the plan of switching around every other time. No, the problem was, that Shinji had more peculiar tastes than that. He enjoyed submitting more than anything. It was a major turn on for him and he missed it. Before he couldn’t careless what his partners thought after he asked them to be the Dom in their relationship. But this was Ichigo. Hell, he had been a virgin a few months ago, how should he go about asking him to do something like that, knowing that it was well out of Ichigo comfort zone. Ichigo was too loving and caring to ever cause him harm even if he begged him to in the bedroom. Shinji sighed a little, there was nothing he could do.

Ichigo noticed Shinji sighing. Looking over at his captains and lovers desk he saw him looking off into the distance, obviously deep in thought. Ichigo knew what this was about. Despite many people thinking he was an idiot and too brash to ever notice anything going on around him, he was surprisingly perceptive. The first time he had noticed it was a few months after they had started having sex. Ichigo had been a little too rough while entering Shinji, pushing past his rings with a little too much force but instead of crying our in pain Shinji had moaned loudly, clenching a little around him and eyes growing darker in lust. The second time Ichigo had noticed it was when he had pinned Shinjis hands down above his head, telling him gruffly to leave them there when he went about sucking him off.

Shinjis erection which had been only half mast before had suddenly been rock hard, leaking a little on his stomach while Shinji moaned and shifted but let his hands remain where Ichigo had told him to. After realizing that Shinji seemed to get turned on by Ichigo being rough and dominant Ichigo had gone about testing this theory. He had started it out simply enough. When it was his turn to fuck Shinji he had alienated between going slow and sweet and hard and fast. While Shinji seemed to enjoy both well enough, Ichigo couldn’t help but notice how he seemed that little bit harder and that little bit more turned on by Ichigo fucking him hard.

He had tested this theory a couple of more times, always cautious of Shinji not figuring out what he was doing. But now he was sure. Shinji liked submitting. Not only that, he liked pain. Craved it even. It was never something Ichigo had contemplated before, but he had already made his decision. If Shinji needed this from time to time, Ichigo would provide him with it. Ichigo knew that by nature he wasn’t someone who enjoyed causing pain, but the more he thought about it the more the thought of Shinji losing himself in pleasure and pain, both cause by Ichigo, turned him on.

He really didn’t want to think about what this said about his personality. Since his discovery he had looked up what submission, and domination really meant. He wanted to do this for Shinji, and maybe a little bit for him and curiosity’s sake, he wanted to know everything. He wanted to be able to provide Shinji with what he needed. So, he had looked it all up. How he was supposed to act like a Dom. What sorts of things they could do. How to properly take care of his Sub should he ever cross the line and scare him off with one of their practices. He had prepared for months, always under the pretense of reading up on Soul Society law and history to not make Shinji suspicious. The next time they had sex, it was Ichigos turn to be top. And Shinji would never know what hit him.

Their next free day drew nearer and nearer. Luckily, they didn’t have to work overtime too much and the chances of their day off being canceled were astronomically slim. Ichigo grew a little more nervous with each passing day. What if he had been wrong, what if he had read the signs wrong, what if Shinji rejected the idea? The more he thought about it the more he understood why Shinji had never approached the topic himself. It was simply a terrifying thought to expose one’s desires in such a way, to let someone else look so deep into one’s soul. But Ichigo was never one to back down from a challenge. He would do this. He had prepared for this.

The evening of their day off came. Shinji was stretching and walking into the direction of their kitchen. “Want some tea?” He called over his shoulder, while filling water into the kettle. “Sure.” Ichigo called back. A sudden calm had taken him over. He no longer feared or worried about Shinjis reaction. They were going to talk about this.

After spending some time together, talking and laughing, Shinji stood up. “I’m gonna take a shower.” He declared, walking into the direction of their bathroom he looked at him and added with a grin. “Wanna join?” Ichigo grinned back. He stood up and walked up to Shinji, taking his hand and pulling him into the bathroom. To Shinjis surprise and dismay, Ichigo could tell, Ichigo did nothing more than wash his back while they were in the shower. They stepped out and dried of, but the second Shinji stretched out a hand to grab his clothes Ichigo caught his wrist. Shinji looked at him inquiringly. “Go in the bedroom. Wait there for me, I’ll join you in a second.” Ichigo told him. His voice brooked no argument. Shinjis heart thumbed a little faster at the authority in Ichigos tone.

“Yes.” Was all he said, stumbling in the direction of their bedroom, cock already growing a little hard. Ichigo took a deep breath after watching him go. Bending down he took his clothes and started dressing. It would make Shinji feel more vulnerable, he knew, being naked in front of a fully dressed Ichigo, but he had to get him to admit to his wishes somehow. Dressing and ordering Shinji to stay naked would show Shinji that this was no spur of the moment decision but something he had thought on. Something he wanted too.

Taking another deep breath, he tightened the soft black and red yukata he had put on and walked into their bedroom. Shinji was seated on the bed, covers drawn up to cover some of his modesty. He looked up and took in Ichigos dressed from with a confused look. Ichigo walked over and sat down in front of him. Not touching but near enough to feel each others warmth. “I have spent a lot of thought on how to start this conversation, really. But I still have no idea how to best address this. So, I am going for what I can to best. Blunt and honest. Is that okay for you?” Ichigo stated. Shinji looked at him, slightly taken aback by his serious tone, he simply nodded not knowing what this was about.

“I know you enjoy pain.” Ichigo simply told him, Shinji grew pale, opening his mouth as if to say something, Ichigo held up his hand to stop any protests. “There is no need to deny it Shinji, I certainly don’t judge you. To be perfectly honest…I kind of think it’s hot…and I really don’t want to know what that means for my personality…What I wanted to say was: I know you like pain. I know you like submitting. And I want to offer this to you. You can accept, and we can see how far both of us can go with this, before really growing uncomfortable. Or you can decline, I will fuck you a little rougher and bite your shoulder a little harder and nothing more.” Ichigo said.

Shinji looked at him wide eyed, still not comprehending. “W-What exactly are you offering, Ichigo?” He finally croaked out, voice hoarse. “I don’t really know how else to call it…a Dom-Sub relationship? I mean we don’t always have to be dominant and submissive, I thought it could be more like a thing…If you need me to be dominant we could establish some sort of sign and then we…we play our part.” Shinji looked at him, understanding and a little awe in his eyes. “You really gave this thought didn’t you…So what you are offering is…Our relationship stays like it is. We still switch as we normally do with being top or bottom but if I need you to be…more dominant…I say or do something and we…” Shinji trailed of, swallowing heavily at the last thought.

Ichigo liked his lips. “Yeah…that’s about it…I thought our relationship doesn’t really need changing, but I want you to be able to express you desires to me Shinji. I want to be someone that can provide you with what you need, like you provide me with what I need. And if what you need is someone dominating you from time to time…Hell I definitely wouldn’t say no.” Shinji rubbed his neck, embarrassed and not meeting Ichigos eyes. Ichigo reached out and brushed Shinjis hair out of his face, making him look at him. “If you want…we could make tonight a test run. If you don’t like what I offer, if you want to back down, that’s fine. You can do that anytime, even if we do this more frequently. This is consensual Shinji. I would never do anything you do not want me to. Alright?” Shinji nodded. “Al-Alright. Let’s…let’s try this tonight.” He said nervously.

Ichigo smiled a little. “Can you think of a safe word?” Ichigo asked him. Shinji looked at him surprised. “…desert rose.” He finally said. Ichigo nodded. Standing up he straightened his shoulders. “Knell on the middle of the bed, hands behind you back.” Ichigo ordered, his voice sounded darker, he almost seemed to purr the words. Shinji quickly did as he was told. Ichigo looked down at him a little coldly. “When I give you an order, I expect a verbal reaction. Am I clear?” Ichigo stated, voice still full of dark promises but a harder edge to them. “Yes, sir.” Shinji immediately said, heart thumping at the orders and cock twitching in response.

A smile curled around Ichigos lips, but it was different than any Shinji had seen before, this smile seemed approving but dangerous, almost like a predator stalking its prey. “Well, done.” Ichigo praised softly. “Now, I wonder what I should do to you.” Ichigo stated, looking at Shinjis kneeling form in contemplation. “Let’s start with something easy, hmm?” He said, smiling. “Yes, sir.” Shinji said, not sure whether an answer was expected, judging from Ichigos approving nod, it was. Ichigo turned around and pulled a box out of his side of the closet, opening it but blocking Shinjis view of the box with his body Ichigo pulled multiple stripes of cloth from it. Some were longer others shorter. Walking back to Shinji, Ichigo placed the cloths next to him on the bed. Pulling a shorter one from the pile he leaned close to Shinji, cloth in both hands, it was about 5 inches thick and apparently made of silk, judging from the soft reflection of the material. Ichigo leaned even closer, covering Shinjis eyes with the cloth and bringing his moths close to his ear. “What is your safe word?” Ichigo asked him quietly. “Desert Rose, sir.” Shnji breathed back before sucking in a hitching breath when Ichigo suddenly fastened the cloth behind his head effectively blindfolding him.

A hand on his shoulder pushed him down on to the bed, and Shinji couldn’t do anything but let his limbs lay uselessly next to him while waiting for Ichigos next action. A hand on his arm alerted him. Another piece of soft cloth wrapped around his wrist before he could feel his arm being pulled a little upwards. The same happened to his other arm. Shinji was just waiting for Ichigo to tie up his legs too, but it never happened. Instead he heard Ichigo move a little farther away. “I’ll be back in a minute.” He heard Ichigos voice somewhere from the direction of the door. “Yes, sir.” Shinji choked out. They hadn’t even really got started but this little tying up had him already on the edge, his cock was hard and leaking between his legs.

He pulled a little at his restrains, they were tight around his wrists but not uncomfortably so. He still couldn’t believe that Ichigo had agreed to all of this. That Ichigo had been the one to propose something like this. He heard steps drawing nearer. Ichigo was back in the room but didn’t say anything. He couldn’t hear what he was doing. The next seconds he felt something cold directly on his nipple. He moaned as the coldness seemed to leave trails of water behind, pressing against his hard nub before spreading across his chest to his other nipple, repeating the motion.

The coldness wandered lower, disregarding his leaking cock and moving down his leg, up his inner tight, he couldn’t help drawing his leg up a bit, but Ichigo seemed to have waited for it because the coldness suddenly pressed against his tight hole. Shinji moaned as he felt himself stretch without preparation around a slightly oval cold object. A finger pressed it inside and Shinji could feel it shrinking. ‘Melting’, he realized. Ichigo had pushed an ice cube inside of him. He shuddered as it melted, and the cold liquid tickled his insides. A second and third ice cube followed the same routine.

His nipples felt freezing cold and hard, as did his insides. Suddenly he felt hot breath against his nipple a tongue lapping out to suck and bite at it harshly making Shinji cry out at the pain, his cock twitching wildly. And suddenly Ichigo was gone, no more tongue or touch. He could feel something moving to his right. Ichigo was removing the restrains on his wrists. Before bending forward and removing his blindfold. Shinji blinked a little confusedly. “I thought of something more fun.” Ichigo told him darkly, a smile twitching across his lips. Shinji looked at him inquiringly. “Jerk off.” Ichigo told him. Pulling the chair, which was situated in one of the rooms corners to directly face the bed. “And prepare yourself for me. You have three minutes to get ready for me…Afterwards I will fuck you hard, understood?” Ichigo asked him, tossing a bottle of lube on the bed. “Yes, sir.” Shinji got out.

Quickly grabbing the lube, disregarding his cock for now and instantly pushing one of his fingers inside. He had to be quick, three minutes weren’t much time, and something told him that Ichigo wouldn’t hold back on him, even if he didn’t prepare adequately. He quickly poured more lube on his fingers, grabbing his cock with his other hand he started jerking them at the same time, working himself open quickly. He felt Ichigos gaze on him. He looked over and saw Ichigo watching him, still fully clothed, leaned back in the chair one hand on the arm of the chair and head resting on it while he was watching him as if he were nothing more than a mildly interesting TV program.

Shinji shuddered at Ichigos cool gaze. Moaning as he pulled his fingers in and out. He worked three fingers in and hissed at the stretch. Quickly pumping them to get as ready as he could. “Time’s up.” Ichigo drawled lazily. Shinjis eyes snapped up. “No more touching, Shinji. Spread your legs.” Shinji gulped. Before entering him Ichigo drew his wrists together over his head and quickly tied them up. “Leave them there.” Ichigo ordered. “Yes, sir.” Shinji wheezed out. He was turned on. Ichigo was still fully dressed, Shinji didn’t think that would change anytime soon. Ichigo would fuck Shinji with only his cock unclothed while Shinji laid bare in front of him, his hands tied up above his head and cock shamefully hard between his legs.

Swiftly Ichigo pulled his cock our and nudged Shinjis legs farther apart. Pushing his head inside to get the best angle to thrust into Shinji in one go. Ichigo stopped and looked at Shinji. “Okay?” He asked in his normal voice, all purring and darkness gone and Shnji knew that this was Ichigo inquiring, the Ichigo who wasn’t currently about to fuck him raw with minimum preparation. He nodded mutely, Ichigo held his gaze before a smirk stretched across his face and he pushed inside in one powerful thrust. Shinji arched of the bed and moaned, Ichigo gave him no time to recover but picked a hard and unrelenting pace fucking into him without mercy.

Shinji could feel the burn and the stretch, and both added to the pleasure making him see white around the edges. Ichigo wasn’t letting up and Shinji knew he wouldn’t last any longer if Ichigo carried on like this. Moans and mewls and cries of pain and pleasure were ripped from Shinjis throat. “I-I caa can’t m-much AH! Lon-longer. If, if you Ahh..keep going l-like this! I’LL Cum.” Shinji moaned brokenly between hard thrust. “You don’t cum until I tell you to.” Ichigo told him darkly, taking his chin in hand and making him look at him. “You cum when I allow you to.” Shinji nodded but Ichigo was still going at the same pace, he cried out and held on.

He wanted to please. Wanted to show Ichigo that he would listen. “You enjoy getting fucked hard by me. Hmm, Shinji? I wonder how many times you have thought about me having my way with you like this. Just slamming into you. How many times have you fantasized about me pressing you down onto your desk and ramming my dick inside of you? Not locking the door and letting everybody see you like this. Hirako-taichou.” Ichigo was fucking him still, thrusting deep and fast, he had leaned closer to speak into his ear. All but purring his Title into it at the end, Shinji could imagine it. Him, sitting at his desk and Ichigo just pushing him down, fucking him like this and not letting up. Forcing him to keep his voice down if he didn’t want to be heard. If he didn’t want everybody finding out how much ‘Hirako-taichou’ enjoyed his subordinates cock deep inside his ass.

Shinji choked at the thought. Nobdy was allowed to see him like this. Only Ichigo. “N-Noo. Ahh!” Shinji moaned. “No?” Ichigo purred at him in question. “N-No…Nobody but you..Ahh! Ahh! Only you! C-Can see me ngghh Ahh! Like this!” Shinji moaned his head thrown back and struggling to let his hands above his head. Ichigo stilled for a second. “You just have to go and say something like that…” He mumbled. Bending down and picking up his pace, going even deeper and fucking Shinji with their bodies pressed close together.

“Look at me.” Ichigo ordered. Shinji did. Their eyes locked together, while Ichigo continued to fuck into him. Everything seemed to slow down and fasten up at the same time. Shinji could feel Ichigos thick cock drilling deep into him, pushing against his prostate and he felt so close to cumming once again. But Ichigos eyes kept him locked in place. He could feel his cock protesting and staining. “Cum.” Ichigo suddenly growled. “Now.” And Shinji did. He came as soon as Ichigo had told him to. As if all that held him back was his orders. He spilled all over his chest and could feel Ichigos cum painting his insides. Ichigo pulled out, smoothing Shinjis hair out of his face he bent over and pressed a kiss to his brow. Shinji just laid there, his arms still tied up over his head and limbs feeling like goo. Ichigo reached over and softly tugged his arms free, putting them down and rubbing them to get the blood flowing in them again. He got up and got a washing cloth from the bathroom after changing out of his stained clothes and cleaning himself quickly. He soaked it in lukewarm water and started cleaning Shinjis body.

Shinji let Ichigo take care of him, arms still a little heavy form the suspended blood flow. When Ichigo finished he simply let the washcloth slide to the floor and looked at Shinji. His mask if Dom slipped from his face. “You okay?” He asked him softly, sitting next to him on the bed and threading his hands through his hair. Shinji nodded a little. Everything felt numb from his waist down and he was happy for it. “I…think we should do this more often.” He suddenly mumbled. Ichigo smiled a little. “Anytime.” He said, kissing Shinjis forehead. “How about this. If you…need me to be dominant. I want you to wait in here for me. Naked, knelling in the middle of the bed with your hands behind your back and your head down, like you did before. It will be our sign.” Shinji looked at him, cock twitching at the reminder and nodded.

A few weeks passed like this. They didn’t further endeavor in their Dom-Sub relationship. They still had sex, but it stayed mostly normal. But one day, after they got back from work Shinji excused himself. When Ichigo came looking for him he found him in the bedroom already in position. He didn’t look up when Ichigo stepped inside. “Hmm…” Ichigo purred stepping up to him, stretching out one long finger to let it glide over Shinjis shoulder and collarbone.

“I had wondered when you would want to do this again. I must say you broke later than I thought.” Stepping in front of him and looking down he smiled slightly. “I must say, Shinji, while I enjoyed our last…endeavor…it left me wondering if maybe I was a little to easy on you…” With that he stepped away a little. “Stand up, hands against the wall. No looking behind you.” Shinji quickly got up. “Yes, sir.” He said, before taking the position Ichigo had told him to. He heard Ichigos steps behind him. Suddenly he felt something brush against his back. It was hard, with a smooth and cold surface. It seemed to be no thicker than 3 inches and was pretty flat.

‘A riding crop’ he realized, breaths coming a little quicker at what Ichigo had planned. “Before we start. What is your safe word?” Ichigo inquired behind him. “Desert Rose.” Shinji wheezed out. “Well, done.” Ichigo purred. He let the riding crop slide across Shinjis back, a mockery of a caress. He dipped it lower, gliding over his ass, before working his way up again. He saw Shinjis chest heave up and down in irregular and fast breathing. Drawing the riding crop back quickly he slammed it back down. Right in the middle of Shinjis back. Leaving an angry red mark in its wake.

Shiniis arched his back upward at the stinging pain, moaning and screaming at the pleasure. After that Ichigo didn’t hold back. He brought the riding crop down on his back again and again. Painting his entire back and ass in red marks and welts. Shinjis arms and legs were shaking with the effort of staying upright, his cock was leaking shamefully between his legs, painfully hard at Ichigos ministrations. “I think that is enough.” Ichigo said. “You may sit down.” As if strings had been cut, Shinji slid and collapsed onto the floor, still facing the wall, back slumping a little. Suddenly he felt Ichigo behind him, his warm breath hit the fresh welts on his back, some of them oozing a little blood.

He couldn’t suppress the hiss and following moan as Ichigo started licking them. Following each stripe across his back with his tongue before kissing his shoulder and biting into it painfully. He slowly turned Shinji around and gathered him in his arms. Picking him up and helping him kneel on the bed. “You have done well, Shinji.” Ichigo purred softly, sliding his cheek against Shinjis hair. “I feel like I should reward you.” With that Ichigo slid to his knees, Shinjis cock twitched in anticipation. As Ichigos breath ghosted around it before taking the tip in his mouth. He continued to roll him tongue along the underside and slide the thick length of Shinji deeper and deeper into his mouth. Pulling up and only letting the tip remain in his mouth he slowly used his teeth to scrape along his length, careful not to injure him but mixing pleasure with pain.

Shinji was panting above him, his back still throbbing with pain and overcome from the pleasure he received from his front. It was no wonder he came down Ichigos throat in the next few seconds. Shinji almost slumped backwards onto the bed but Ichigo was quick to catch him before he could possibly hurt his back anymore. He turned Shinji around and laid him belly down on the bed. Getting up he walked into the bath and got a salve, a washcloth and some lukewarm water. He started slowly cleaning the wounds and Shinjis body before adding the salve to his back to ease some of the pain.

Concentrating hard he formed an easy kido spell and started healing some of the nastier welts. It took him more concentration than he would have liked to admit. Having healed Shinji enough, he realized that Shinji seemed to be on the verge of falling asleep. He drew the covers up and brushed a few strands of hair from his face. “Sleep, Shinji. You were so good for me tonight.” He whispered into his ear. Ichigos own cock was still painfully hard between his legs, getting up he jumped under the shower and took care of his problem, Shinjis cries and moans spurring him on. Finishing and cleaning up he slipped to Shinji under the bed.

The next morning, he was woken by a groan. Cracking his eyes open and wincing at the sunlight streaming into the room he saw Shinji still on his belly but propped up on his elbows and pulling a face. “’Morning. You okay?” Ichigo asked him, still a little sleepily. Shinji looked at him, his face easing up a little and softening at the sight of a debauched and extremely sleepy Ichigo. “Yeah, just my back.” Ichigo was quickly awake after that statement, sitting up he motioned for Shinji to lie back down. Ichigo formed the Kido once again and healed some more of the welts, leaving some behind as a reminder of how much fun they had had the last night. He grabbed the salve and carefully spread it among the remaining welts.

“Better?” He asked Shinji when he was done. “Hmm...Way better.” Shinji mumbled. “Was last night too much?” Ichigo asked him softly, he was leaning across his back, almost straddling him and sitting on his ass but careful not to hurt him. He had leaned forward to press a kiss to his shoulder and ask the question. Shinji shifted a little, taking the clue Ichigo laid down next to him. Shinji looked at him and smiled. “Nahh. It was pretty good. If it had been too much I would have said something.” Ichigo smiled back. “Good.” He said kissing Shinji on the lips. They drifted back to sleep slowly, arms wrapped around each other and breath ghosting over each other’s face. 


End file.
